Black Widow
by Sharkey
Summary: Voldemort has risen to full power. Old enemies will be forced to unite against him. But there is another on the trail of two Death Eaters who have abandoned him...
1. Reconciliations

Disclaimer~I don't own anyone you recognise from Harry Potter. Those characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Black Widow Chapter 1~Reconciliations  
  
"Well, well, so many have returned to me" said an icy voice. "Indeed this was most unexpected, however, I do not fail to notice there are two gaps in our circle tonight. Where are Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape?"  
  
The wizard speaking turned to face a tall figure, hooded and cloaked behind him.  
  
"I said, Where are they, Messura?"  
  
"My Lord" It was a woman's voice that spoke,  
  
"I have heard that Lucius Malfoy will no longer join with us like this. He has chosen to side with the Mudbloods, Muggle lovers and Harry Potter. As for Severus Snape, I know only that he wishes to do what ever Dumbledore asks him. They have both betrayed us."  
  
"Indeed?" said Voldemort "Well in that case I think it is time for us to set someone to find them and rid this world of their presence. Messura, I think you fit this job perfectly. Do not fail me Messura, or I shall be forced to take certain, steps"  
  
"Do not worry my Lord, I shall do your bidding" With that the young woman, disapparated.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it was short, but please review and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer~ I don't own anyone except Messura.  
  
Black Widow~ Chapter 2-Arrival  
  
Messura landed with a hard thud on the ground in front of a massive building. As her eyes stopped watering from the impact, she could plainly see it was a castle, Hogwarts castle to be precise. Unfortunately it was raining quite heavily and Messura sighed as her hair which she took so much pride over was quickly reduced to a soaking wreck.  
  
But as there always is with murder or crime missions, there was an annoying catch! Messura stared at the castle in the distance, and then downwards at the huge expanse of water in front of her. She gritted her teeth and disapparated. Again she landed with another thud but this time the water was mercifully behind her and not in front.  
  
"Grrr I hate apparating over water" she said to herself as she began to ascend up the stone steps "It always makes me feel sick."  
  
Messura reached the enormous oak front doors, stepped inside and gaped.  
  
"This ceiling alone must be at least as wide as my house five times over" she gasped, staring upwards.  
  
Suddenly, a loud, booming voice echoed through the main hall behind making Messura nearly die of fright.  
  
"There yer are!" The voice said.  
  
Messura couldn't for the life of her see where the source of the voice came from, but soon found out because she felt a hand rest abruptly on her shoulder. She whipped around and saw in front of her, a giant of a man looming down on her. For all her dark powers, Messura suddenly felt very vulnerable. She could plainly see that this man could crush her into a million pieces if he wanted to.  
  
She decided it was best to plead innocent and lost.  
  
"Oh Thank You kind Sir, I am afraid I am dreadfully lost, see I was looking for. . . "  
  
"Yeah, I know who yer wer' lookin' for" said the giant "Would I be right in assumin' yer wer' lookin' for Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Messura thought for a second "Yes, It is indeed Professor Dumbledore I am seeking"  
  
"Righ' then, I suggest yer follow me, I'll take yer to him, what's yer name by the way."  
  
Messura felt a wave of shock pass over her; she couldn't possibly give out her real name. "A name" she thought franticly "Another name!" Messura didn't know where it had came from but she instantly heard a voice in her head, like a conscience but more living, more real.  
  
"Professor Elodie Lerenger" it said "Elodie Lerenger"  
  
"Professor Elodie Lerenger" she said to the giant.  
  
"I thought it migh' be" said the giant as they started walking towards the Grand staircase "Yer the new Defence agains' the Dark Arts teacher righ'?"  
  
"Er. . . Yes" Messura replied.  
  
"Anyway call me Hagrid by the way" said the giant.  
  
"Thank You Hagrid, I will"  
  
" 'Ere we are then" said Hagrid "Ladies first"  
  
Messura stepped onto the staircase he was gesturing at. Now sooner had her feet touched the step, it began revolving upwards. Hagrid stepped on behind her. Up and up they want, higher and higher until Messura began to feel quite dizzy.  
  
They eventually reached an oak panelled door. Hagrid raised his hand and rapped on it.  
  
"Come in" said a voice.  
  
Messura and Hagrid entered the room and from what she could see, Messura assumed this was Dumbledore's office and sitting in the chair behind a wooden desk; was Dumbledore himself.  
  
"Good mornin' Professor" said Hagrid.  
  
"Good morning Hagrid" said Dumbledore "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I found our new Defence agains' the Dark Arts teacher, wanderin' the halls downstairs just now, poor thing looked so lost, so I brought her up here m'self Professor"  
  
"Thank You Hagrid, You may leave Professor Lerenger here with me"  
  
"Righ' Professor, shall I wait fer her outside?"  
  
"I think that would be an excellent idea" answered Dumbledore as Hagrid opened the door and left.  
  
"Take a seat Miss Lerenger" said Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore then proceeded to tell Messura about the curriculum of the subject she was going to begin teaching. About fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore finished talking and said,  
  
"Is there any questions you would like to ask me Professor?"  
  
"No, I don't think there is Headmaster, I think you have covered all I felt I needed to know about this job just now"  
  
"That is all well then" said Dumbledore "If ever there is anything you feel you need or want to know, all you have to do is ask"  
  
"Thank You" said Messura  
  
"Hagrid, I am sure will show you around, there is still five days before term starts so you have time to set everything straight and settle in"  
  
"Thank You, Headmaster" smiled Messura. She picked up her small bag and walked out of Dumbledore's office. 


	3. Of startled eyes and cups of tea

Disclaimer still applies  
  
Black Widow- Chapter 3 ~ Of startled eyes and cups of tea  
  
Messura followed Hagrid back inside the castle. She had been given a very through 'tour' as Hagrid called it, of the Hogwarts grounds and castle. She had found the Quidditch pitch to be very interesting. Although she could no longer play as well as she used to be able to, before she had signed herself and her life over to Voldemort, she used to be one of the best chasers that England had ever seen.  
  
But alas, Voldemort had reached her before her new-found Quidditch career took off and so she was led down another path, a path that she felt a pang of sadness and resent about taking whenever she saw anything remotely related to Quidditch.  
  
" 'Spect you'll be wantin' a drink or somethin' after all that?" grinned Hagrid.  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it, I am rather thirsty" replied Messura.  
  
"No problem" said Hagrid "There's always something in the staff room. I'd take yer back ter my house but the staff room's nearer."  
  
They reached the staff room minutes later (apparently Hagrid knew a short cut) but were not surprised to see someone already in it.  
  
"Ah, Professor Snape, this is. . . "  
  
"I know who she is, Hagrid" said Snape his eyes narrowing as he registered Messura's presence "and I would advise you to keep out of her way in future, she's only trouble"  
  
"There's no need to be like that, especially not ter someone new here, anyway how can yer already know her?" said Hagrid looking confused "She only arrived here today"  
  
"Believe me Hagrid, I know her and I know her well"  
  
Messura waited with panic surging through her. Was he going to blow her cover? If so what would happen to her? She knew Severus Snape had once been a Death Eater, but how he knew her she didn't know. She had joined with Voldemort after Snape had left him, hadn't she?  
  
"If you'll excuse me Hagrid, I think I'll leave. Nothing against you Hagrid, nothing personal, I'd just rather leave and I'm sure she'd prefer it if I left too" he finished nodding at Messura  
  
Snape gathered up his paperwork he had spread on a table and walked briskly out of the room, his robes sweeping the floor as he went.  
  
"Well, I knew he had an odd personality towards Defence agains' the Dark Arts teachers but I've never seen him act like that before. Mos' weird I mus' say." Hagrid exclaimed, staring at the half open door that Snape had just left through.  
  
"Now, d'ya wan' tea, coffee, there's plenty ter choose from" Hagrid smiled at Messura.  
  
Messura was glad Hagrid hadn't pressed the subject about her relationship with Snape, but she couldn't deny, he did look very confused and puzzled.  
  
"Tea please Hagrid" she said.  
  
Snape didn't stop running until he reached his office, located in the dungeons. His face was now chalk white and slightly damp from running so fast down four flights of stairs. He flung his bag down, grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and wrote-  
  
Dear Lucius  
  
I cannot express my elation to your news that you have left Voldemort, I won't ask the circumstances now because there seems to be more pressing matters close at hand. I have just seen one of Voldemort's inner circle members entering this school under the pretence of being the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. You may not remember her but her true name is Messura Acanthus. However she is using the name of Elodie Lerenger.  
  
Be on your guard Lucius, I do not know what her business here may be, but please lie low and keep out of sight of anyone that looks remotely suspicious. I have heard rumours that Voldemort has risen to full power again so naturally he would be looking for people that have abandoned him and most likely he will kill them.  
  
I do not wish to alarm you but you must understand the price of being a redeemed Death Eater. At least I hope she won't be in the position to try anything while Dumbledore's around so I suggest that if you start to get uneasy at home or anything out of the ordinary occurs, come straight to Hogwarts.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Prof. Severus Snape  
  
With the letter finished, Snape carried it over to his tawny owl- Aquilus. Aquilus opened a beady eye as he heard Snape walking towards him.  
  
"Just make sure he gets it all right?" said Snape to the owl as he tied the letter to his leg. Aquilus hooted softly in a reassuring way then took of out of the window, ruffling Snape's hair slightly as he swooped out.  
  
"Good luck, my friend" whispered Snape. 


	4. Last Chances

Disclaimer; Grrrr, These get so annoying! I DON'T own a.n.y.o.n.e except Messura. There, happy now?  
  
Black Widow-Chapter 4~ Last Chances  
  
"Will yer be OK by yerself for a while?" asked Hagrid "It's just that I promised Professor Flitwick I'd give him a hand tidyin' his office"  
  
"I'll be fine Hagrid, I've got some paperwork I need to attend to anyway" replied Messura, taking another sip from her cup.  
  
"Righ' then, I'll be off. I should be back in about an hour" said Hagrid as he left.  
  
Messura leaned back in her armchair, savouring the warmth that was radiating from the fireplace. She put her cup down on a table next to her and shut her eyes. Suddenly, from under her eyelids she saw a bright flash of blue light. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped in shock.  
  
There, in the fireplace was none other than Voldemort himself. Not the whole of Voldemort, but the outlines and details of his face made up by the flames which were now a vivid, deep blue.  
  
"My Lord" Messura began "What is it you wish of me?"  
  
"You stupid fool" Voldemort hissed in anger. "In less than an hour you have put this whole task in severe jeopardy. By making friends with that giant you have made yourself seem trustworthy. Because of this it will become harder for you to complete your mission. You obviously do not realise the importance of this. Perhaps I should send someone else, someone with more competence and loyalty to me."  
  
"My Lord I am most grieved to have displeased you, but please, I can do this. I beseech you, give me one more chance." Messura begged  
  
"Lord Voldemort does not give chances, Messura. I shall however let you carry on with this mission. Do not fail me again and remember if you do, I shall take certain 'steps' "  
  
"My Lord" Messura bowed  
  
The flames hissed and crackled and suddenly, they returned to their original golden state.  
  
Messura breathed deeply. She turned around to sit down for her knees felt very weak when she suddenly clapped a hand to her mouth in horror.  
  
"Well, well, well!" said an icy voice.  
  
"Se-Severus?" Messura trembled  
  
A/N~ The chapters will get longer I promise! 


	5. Out of the Ordinary

Disclaimer still applies.  
  
Black Widow-Chapter 5 ~ Out of the Ordinary  
  
"Anything out of the ordinary?" Lucius Malfoy said aloud as he read the letter Snape had sent.  
  
"No, nothing out of the ordinary has happened has it, Narcissa?" Narcissa looked up at her husband and with a startled look, then ran from the room, sobbing.  
  
Lucius put the letter aside and trailed an elegant finger along the head of the unconscious figure lying in a bed in front of him.  
  
"Nothing out the ordinary" he repeated as a tear trickled down his cheek, "Oh Draco!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
" Lucius you fool!" Narcissa's shrieks of terror and anger filled the dining room. "Why the hell didn't you go? Voldemort is most likely out there right looking for you, he'll kill you now if he finds you! 'And you know what Lucius? He won't stop there. Oh no, he'll kill us all just to make sure there's no one left to betray him! Lucius why, oh why didn't you heed the mark?!"  
  
Lucius lifted his head slowly upwards from his hands to face Narcissa. Rage like he had never felt before was coursing through him, yet he managed to retain a calm exterior.  
  
"I didn't go to the Death Eater meeting, Narcissa, because the mark you are referring to has been stinging for ages now, how was I to know that last night was the night?"  
  
"All the same Lucius, you should have gone anyway, even if it was a false alarm. All you've done now is put all our lives in jeopardy!"  
  
Suddenly Draco came bursting through the dining room doors. Lucius and Narcissa turned to face him, furious looks on their faces. Narcissa's expression however, changed from fury to concern when she registered the chalk white face of her child, panic and dread written all over it.  
  
"M-Mother? F-Father?" he stammered There's something-someone in our garden. I saw them from my window"  
  
Lucius exchanged panicked glances with his wife.  
  
"It's Him" she muttered "Lucius, It's Voldemort"  
  
Lucius ran like he'd never run before in his life, grabbing Narcissa and Draco by the arms he tore out of the dining room into the entrance hall. Deciding to make for the back door he dashed through corridors and hallways, and for the first time ever, cursing his house for being the size it was.  
  
Far behind them they heard the main door being blasted out of it's frame. Then footsteps advancing on them.  
  
Faster.  
  
Faster.  
  
Finally Lucius reached the back door in the kitchen. He whipped out his wand.  
  
"Aloham-"  
  
"I don't think so" said a high pitched voice.  
  
Lucius, Narcissa and Draco spun round and came face to face with Lord Voldemort, himself.  
  
"Accio" he cried. All three of their wands flew out their robes and Voldemort caught them in mid-air.  
  
Narcissa gave a frightened whimper and Lucius squeezed her hand in an attempt to comfort her, to tell her he was there with her. But he couldn't help thinking "But for how much longer?"  
  
"What do y-you want with us?" stammered Lucius  
  
"Now, that would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it?" Voldemort replied. "Lucius, I would like to know why you were not assembled with your fellows last night"  
  
"I didn't realise, my Lord that I was needed. I thought that the pain from the mark might be-" he stopped quickly.  
  
"Might be what, Malfoy?"  
  
"A-A false alarm?"  
  
"Indeed? Why may I ask, would Lord Voldemort give out false alarms?"  
  
Lucius remained silent.  
  
"Exactly Malfoy, He wouldn't. Now, the truth please. Why weren't you there?"  
  
"My Lord, I am telling the truth."  
  
"Let's see shall we?" said Voldemort.  
  
Suddenly it happened. No one could've stopped it. Voldemort's words sliced through the air like a knife.  
  
"CRUCIO!" he yelled.  
  
Draco Malfoy's legs buckled under him and he collapsed the floor, screaming in agony. He writhed about on the cold stone flooring, clutching his head tightly as though afraid it would tear off.  
  
Narcissa fell to her knees, hands clasped in a praying position.  
  
"My Lord, I beseech you, please let my son go, he has done nothing to anger you, please release him" pleaded Narcissa.  
  
"On the contrary, his crime is being born into such a traitorous family as this" answered Voldemort. He pointed his wand closer to Draco and the boys shrieks grew louder and more desperate.  
  
"Tell me Malfoy" he said to Lucius "Tell the truth"  
  
"I have my Lord. I am begging you please believe me"  
  
"Lord Voldemort does not answer to begging, Malfoy. The truth if you please"  
  
With a flick of his wand, he rolled Draco onto his back. Draco's whole body began to shudder and jerk from side to side.  
  
His parents could only watch on in anguish as the most evil wizard administered one of the most terrible curses upon their child.  
  
Voldemort flicked his wand again. Draco let out an ear piercing scream and began to cough up blood.  
  
There was a dull thud. Lucius looked down and saw that Narcissa had passed out.  
  
Lucius' face was now stark white and he was trembling all over in fright and fear. What could he do? There was nothing that Lucius could think of that would save his son. He could lie and say something else kept him from the meeting, but then Voldemort would kill him for sure.  
  
Voldemort touched his wand tip to Draco's forehead and the boy yelled so loudly that dust was shaken from the ceiling. Yet Voldemort did not remove his wand.  
  
Lucius Malfoy made up his mind in a split second.  
  
"My Lord" he shouted "As you wish, I shall tell you the true reason I was not at the Death Eater meeting"  
  
Voldemort removed his wand from Draco's head. Draco stopped screaming but lay still, motionless and barely drawing breath, a trickle of blood was still oozing from his mouth.  
  
Lucius thought quickly for a lie to use. " My Lord, I failed to turn up last night because of a threat imposed on my family. Danielle Burton had told me that as soon as I arrived at that meeting, she would curse me and my family for what I had done to her sister. My Lord, I have never done anything to hurt her or her sister. I was confused and frightened. I was at a loss to know what to do. I decided to stay at Malfoy Manor. "  
  
"So you abandoned me?" hissed Voldemort.  
  
"No my Lord. I never meant to make it seem that way. However I understood that you would be most displeased with me, and for that I beg you, do not harm my family. Do what you like with me but they have done nothing against your will. They didn't even know there was to be a meeting last night. They had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Malfoy" said Voldemort "I shall expect you at the meeting tomorrow night. If you do not come then I am afraid you and your family shall reach the rather nasty and bitter end of the line"  
  
Lucius fell at Voldmort's feet.  
  
"Thank you, Oh thank you my Lord. I am forever in your debt"  
  
"You are in no-ones debt Malfoy, just make sure you show up tomorrow night."  
  
Lucius bowed.  
  
"Yes my Lord" and Voldemort vanished.  
  
Lucius drew a long, shuddering breath and stared at the disaster stricken area surrrounding him. He knelt down beside Draco and put two fingers on his wrist. He had a pulse but it was very weak. He knew he had to get his son and wife to St Mungo's hospital as soon as possible. He knew for a fact that the damage to his son could not be cured anywhere else. As for Narcissa, she'd come round soon enough.  
  
He picked Draco's limp form up and hugged him to his chest. A tear ran down his cheek as he thought of what might have happened and what did.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Lucius removed his hand from Draco's head and got up to try and find Narcissa. As he reached the door he looked back at his son's bed and bit his lip.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary for the Malfoy family anyway" he sighed. 


End file.
